galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Airport Terminal
The''' Airport Terminal''' is the headquarters of the human military resistance. This location is where the military tried to oppose Ash's forces in Galerians: Ash. It is a fallout shelter made from a converted air terminal located in the ruined Michelangelo City. It is the second of the three areas in the game. The boss fought is Parano. Being a former airport, it has four main floors and one underground. Commanded by Major Romero, it contains soldiers like the high ranking soldier Cas, pilots like Pat, and medical doctors and computer researchers like Lilia Pascalle. The fourth floor includes: the Hyper-Sleep Room, where Lilia awakens Rion and he can restore his HP and AP at it's healing station. A device operated by Lilia is capable of sending Rion into the digital version of Mushroom Tower. There is a large Control Room where the military oversees everything and also has communication equipment that is constantly being used to ask for reinforcements. There is a staircase that goes to the third floor. The third floor includes: Dr. Lilia Pascalle's personal lab called Laboratory No. 1 which contains Elaine, the base's main computer, and a machine to synthesize new PPECs, the Tactical Operations Room, a Sick Bay, and two staircases to the second floor. The second floor includes: Warehouse No. 2, an Armory, the Laboratory No. 2 and the Emergency Generator Room. There are three staircases to the first floor: the main is in the aisle, the other two are in the armory and in the lab. The last one also has a staircase to the third floor. The first floor includes: the Entrance Lobby, the System R&D Center, the General Office, Warehouse No. 1, flight Control Office and staircases to the 1B Basement. The 1B Basement includes: Hangar No. 3, No. 2 and No. 1. The airport terminal is the main hub of Galerians: Ash and it is where Rion and Lilia fight their battle against the Last Galerians. It is considered a relatively safe place by Lilia, even though she is aware that the security is frail. While Major Romero states they will defeat the enemy, most of his men are downhearted and resigned to death, and the scientific staff seem to think the same despite one of the soldiers saying he is sure Romero has a plan. Overall, the morale and general atmosphere of almost everyone in the airport terminal is quite low. Men of the human military are distrusting of Rion and only a few of them like Cas trust and accept him. Rion wakes up in the resistance's headquarters when Lilia freed him from cryogenic storage. He faces immediately Major Romero's hostility as well as Parano, one of Ash's three lieutenants, who invades the first floor. After having defended against another attack, he leaves with the pilot Pat for the Uranium Refinery. When he returns, the second floor is flooded with enemies. He is able to reach the third and now barricaded floor and enters the Data World's Mushroom Tower once again. When he returns, he proceeds to connect Elaine to the System R&D computer in order to get a password for the computer terminal in the virtual Mushroom Tower. Afterwards, Lilia seals the System R&D Room with gel to prevent future enemies from invading. He then fights and defeats Parano and his robots again and lastly enters the virtual world. When he returns, the headquarters is suddenly free of enemies, radiation levels are normal, and everyone is friendly towards him. After having retrieved ammunition from the armory for Cas, he has a vision of her dying in the armory. Rion finally realizes he is actually inside an illusion created by the Galerian Nitro. After having defeated her and reaching the real world, Lilia tells him that Cas is actually dead, the army is losing the third floor and someone has also betrayed them. Rion comes back to the virtual Mushroom Tower for a final time and when he returns, the entire airport terminal is conquered by Ash's forces. It becomes completely irradiated, nearly entirely destroyed, and everyone is dead. He then is informed by a survivor Pat that Romero is the traitor and that he escaped from the place after having kidnapped Lilia. Rion and Pat follow them to the Uranium Refinery, never returning to base again for the rest of game. Trivia * After first battle with Parano, the base will be attacked in three different rooms at the same time. Rion helps the military resistance but can only help one of them. He can choose between aiding Romero, Cas, or a soldier named Gabby. Each of them unlocks a specific cutscene but only one cutscene can be seen per single playthrough (the game needs to be completed three times in order for all three movies to appear in the movie viewer.) * Elaine, the base's computer, seems to be a benevolent version of Dorothy as it is a computer with a female name, helping mankind and possessing the most advanced technology available. However, it is never shown to be sentient, and is without self-assembling functionality since, as one researcher in the base said, it is now illegal. * The staircase in the Armory is blocked by a broken door at a certain point in the game. Rion is able to clear the way with his powers but at first he is not able to do it. It's necessary reach a specific point in the game before Rion can open it. * When the airport terminal is conquered completely, the restore point at the Hyper-Sleep Room will no longer work. Category:Locations